The Real Gift
by vamplight22
Summary: Ryoma's birthday! But something isn't right...


It was December 24th today and it was snowing. Tennis practice will be held inside since they couldn't use the courts outside because of the ice and snow. Ryoma wasn't paying attention to practice that much which made the regulars worried. He playing Momoshiro, and even though he was winning, he wasn't being smug, and his eyes held no emotion.

It was as though he was in a daze. He wasn't paying attention to the ball at that moment so the ball made contact with his right cheek. He collapsed on the ground. The regulars were a little surprised by this as they made their way over to their star rookie.

Ryoma laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about something. Memories of the old days were coming back. He didn't hear the regulars calling him. He didn't see Eiji killing Oishi with one of his death hugs, this time from fear of what was happening to his little Ochibi. No he was somewhere else entirely. Then Inui spoke up.

"Hmm. Did anyone else know that today is Ryoma's birthday?" he asked. The regulars turned to him with intense looks in their eyes. Ryoma still didn't look their way. He felt a little tired from everything. So he just stayed on the ground, trying to block out everything.

"Yes today is Ryoma's birthday and it seems that he is thinking about something that has to do with today," Inui concluded. "There is a 99% chance that something happened this day that is making him act this way."

The other regulars looked at each other thinking about this. Tezuka and Fuji even seemed to be brooding over this information. But they didn't have much time since by now practice was over and they had to get home. Ryoma finally got off the ground and went to change. The regulars followed close by.

Outside of the school a girl with short black hair the reached her neck and bright green eyes, was waiting for something. Or rather someone. She shivered a bit when a strong gust of wind hit her across the face. She decided it was best to go inside instead of risking getting sick.

She made her way to the gymnasium doors and entered. There she found a tennis court and smiled thinking about something that made her giggle and blush. She stood by the door staring at the court. She didn't know if she was supposed to be here, but she needed to find him.

A large group of boys came out of the back room and stopped when they saw her. She didn't see them. She had a far away look in her eyes, that reminded the regulars of someone.

"Do you need something?" Tezuka asked the girl. She let our a small gasp and turned to look at the group of teens.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I not allowed here?" she asked. "I'm just looking for someone…"

Her voice drifted off in the end as she started thinking about something. A small smile played on her lips. Her eyes were soft and calm. Then Ryoma stepped out of the room. And both of them made eyed contact at that moment. There was dead silence. The two just stared at each other at first with wide eyes. They were speechless, the girl broke the silence.

"Ryoma, is that you?" she asked quietly, the regulars looked back at their kohai.

"Mitsuki, it is you," Ryoma whispers. The girl now known as Mitsuki, smiles and runs right into Ryoma, giving him one of her warmest hugs.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaims, now tears threatening to fall. and, to the regulars ultimate shock, Ryoma hugs back, holding the girl close to him. The girl lets go and faces Ryoma, some tears have formed on the edge of her eyes, but she is still smiling warmly.

She gets closer and closer to Ryoma's lips. And Ryoma doesn't push away or complain. The regulars eyes widen, even Fuji opened his eyes, and Tezuka looked like this isn't bugging him, but there is an intense demeanor surrounding him.

Mitsuki closes the space between their lips, both of them had their eyes closed, letting themselves be taken over by the kiss. When both of them needed to breath, they broke apart. And Ryoma did the one thing the regulars never saw. They saw Ryoma smile, a real smile!

"Just like 3 years ago, when it was your birthday. You never saw it coming then, you remember what I said back then?" she asks. Ryoma nods.

"You said, think of this kiss every year on your birthday, because one of those days you'll come back, and that you'll give me my real gift," Ryoma whispered. The regulars heard though, and they were blushing and smiling warmly at their kohai.

"And I'm keeping that promise, Ryoma I love you, and I don't want to leave anymore, I want to stay with you, if I leave again, my heart may not take it anymore," Mitsuki's eyes saddened at the thought. Ryoma cupped her face in his hands.

"Then don't leave anymore, I love you too," and they kissed once more, only this time, with more passion. When they separated they heard laughter. They turned their attention to the group of boys snickering and holding in laughter. Ryoma gave them an annoyed look. Mitsuki just stared at them.

"Ryoma are these your friends?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, their annoying idiots," Ryoma replied dryly. Mitsuki giggled at that.

"Hey Echizen that was rude, you should introduce us to your girlfriend!" Momo exclaimed. Eiji was right behind him on this one. Ryoma and Mitsuki blushed at that comment, but smiled anyway.

"Some other time Momo-sempai, I'm taking her to my house, since my parents aren't home," Ryoma smirked. Mitsuki laughed at this, but the regulars thought he was serious.

"WHAT!?! YOU WOULDN'T SHE WOULDN'T! would you?" Momo was frantic now. Eiji looked like he was going to explode with all this new information. Most of the regulars blushed crimson. Fuji chuckled silently.

"Well you never know…" Mitsuki also smirked. Then smiled at Ryoma. "Come on, I cant wait to get this night started!" she jumped in excitement. By now, Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Oishi, and Inui were staring at the two as they exited the building. Then went full on panic mode.

Fuji once again chuckled, then turned to Tezuka who hasn't moved from that one spot the whole time.

"Saa… this is going to be a fun winter," Fuji smiled his sadistic smile and laughed a little watching the madness in front of him.

Back at the Echizen household Ryoma and Mitsuki were watching tv and eating popcorn with chocolate.

"What do you think your friends think we're doing?" Mitsuki asked. Ryoma smiled held Mitsuki closer to him.

"Hmm… I wonder," Fuji must have rubbed off on Ryoma, since Ryoma was thinking being sadistic may not be so bad. He gave Mitsuki a light kiss and they continued watching Friday the 13th happily.


End file.
